


After the Snap

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: One-shot of a small alternate version of after the Infinity War Snap. Bit angsty, but that's the mood after something like that, anyways.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	After the Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to write some version of this for a while now. Since the Infinity War movie, and the Endgame trailer, as a matter of fact.

They’re all gone. Laura. Coop. Lila. Nate. All of them. He’s lost, confused, but most of all, he’s angry.

He didn’t even see them go. Couldn’t even understand anything. They were just gone, and the only thing left after he realized that was an empty hole where his heart used to be. If it hadn’t been for Nat. If she hadn’t called, he’s not sure where he would be.

Right now, because of that call, he’s sitting in the Compound. A place he hasn’t been in for more than two years. Watching as names and faces scroll across a screen. It’s been months, but nothing has changed. The surviving team is all together. Ironically, adding in a few new guys, it’s the original six. Not like it matters much. The Stone, those fucking rocks, are destroyed, and everybody is a husk of their former selves.

Thor lost his people. Most destroyed in Thanos’s assault to claim the Space Stone, another half in what everyone in the Compound is calling the Snap. Clint can’t help but feel a little pity for the big guy, watching his people and his brother killed in front of his eyes. Despite his feelings about Loki, Clint understands dysfunctional brothers. He can’t blame Thor for not finishing things Thanos before he could Snap, no matter how much he wants to.

Steve and Natasha have become a rallying point for the United States and their allies. With most of the various governmental bodies in shambles, and barely any understanding on why, they have stepped in to attempt to develop some sort of order. The Accords, the document that split the team up in the first place, have pretty much been scrapped in the wake of this upheaval. From their base at the Compound, the two of them organize relief and public works. They try to deal with the damage and take stock of who was Snapped and who was killed in the aftermath.

Bruce has been complicated. He comes to all of the meetings and meals, and he participates in what he can. The rest of the time, however, he’s trying to do something with the Hulk. He stays in one of the damage resistant rooms, occasionally changing skin tone and muttering to himself. The only ones allowed in there are Nat and Thor, and even they can only go in with permission.

Finally, there’s Stark. Of course, just like always, he’s in his lab. Working on something. He’s never comes up to the dining area, or even to the lounge. The only time Clint’s actually heard of him coming out of the lab is when Pepper or Rhodey drag him out to sleep or eat. Just the thought of that fills Clint with anger.

He has the nerve to ignore them. To act like the Snap hurt him so terribly. All while he didn’t lose anybody. He’s got Rhodey. He’s got Pepper. He’s even got his fucking bodyguard! He didn’t lose anybody, and yet he acts like he’s the one who’s lost the most. Even Thor comes to the commons room, for fuck’s sake! Clint hasn’t even heard Stark speak since he’s been here!

It takes another week of seething. Another week of watching everyone else try to go on with their lives. Finally, though, he’s done.

Tony had just stepped into the kitchen, taking out a container of food. Not even looking at everyone else sitting in the lounge area. He just ignores them, not even addressing the people looking at him. Clint’s had enough. He stands up, just as Stark clears the counter, and stalks towards the man. The rest of the team don’t even have time to react before he has the billionaire by the collar.

“Clint!” Natasha shouts. “Stop!”

“No!” He snarls. “He’s been like this for months! Months! Not even a word to any of us, like he lost so much! Look at me Stark! Look me in the eyes you self-conceited prick! We lost, and we all lost something, but You…”

His words die on his lips, because Stark is looking in his eyes, and he sees it. He sees a pain that’s reflected back at him every single time he looks into a mirror. A heavy loss that he knows all too well. One that he recognizes, but he never thought he’d ever see in Stark's eyes. It causes his hands to slip off Tony’s collar and wrap him in a tight hug.

“I had no idea,” Clint says, his eyes beginning to feel wet. “I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

“Clint what-.” Cap starts.

“What was their name?” Clint cuts the man off as he addresses Tony.

Then, Tony Stark, the man of iron, is sobbing. Curling into Clint’s chest as tears stream down his face. Clint just holds him gently as they sink to the floor. After what seems like an eternity, when the sobbing lightens, Tony finally speaks.

“Peter,” he croaks. “His name was Peter. He wasn’t mine, not biologically, but he was in every way that mattered.”

“Was…” Clint hesitates, trying to find how to say this. “How did he…”

“He was there,” Tony figures it out. “On Titan with. He was the spider kid. He,” the man breaks down again. “He fought so hard, and we almost got the gauntlet off. Then, everything went wrong. Then, everyone’s fading and I look at him. He could feel it happening,” he’s sobbing again. “his healing was trying to fix it, and he felt all of it. He- he died in my arms, Clint! He died in my fucking arms, and he was apologizing for it! His last words were a fucking apology!” He’s looking at Clint again, desperation in his eyes. “I can’t stop thinking about it! I can’t mourn, I can’t move on! I have to fix this!”

“Tony,” Steve Rogers takes a step forward. “We can’t. The Stones, they’re gone.”

Stark stands up, turning on Rogers. “You think I don’t fucking know that!? But there has to be a way! Some way to bring them back! Or duplicate the effect! I have to find it! I have to!” His legs give out again. “I have to get my kid back.”

“Boss,” FRIDAY suddenly sounds over the intercom. “I apologize, but there’s something at the front gate you need to see.”

A holo-screen is pulled up. It shows a scraggly man, with a beat-up old van, waving at the camera.

 _“Hello,”_ the guy sounds through the audio. _“It’s me. Scott Lang. You know, Ant-man. We fought together at that airport in Germany. Do you think maybe you could let me in?”_

**Author's Note:**

> The other fics I've seen have had Clint raging at Tony and Tony having to reveal his secret himself. I wanted Clint to have that innate understanding of the look of someone who lost their child. Felt it played a bit more into the family man Barton that I liked so much.
> 
> Also thought I'd try my hand at a bit of angst. Let me know how I did.


End file.
